scan2gofandomcom-20200213-history
Race Kingdom
Race Kingdom is the 34th episode of Scan2Go. This episode will air in America on April 27, 2013 at 7:00/6:00c on Cartoon Network. Summary The 10,000th anniversary of Gesodorba Kingdom draws Team J.E.T., Shiro, and King Kraken to an adventure that will either make or break the King, as a leader and as a Scan2Go racer. Recap/Details Races / Race Results Notes, Trivia, Quotes, etc Triva Quotes Allusions Production Notes Characters Character Debuts *Princess Octopusia *Surumel *Gusol *Ishiwa Characters Seen *Kaz Gordon *Fiona Ryder *Myron Seagram *Diego Montana *System P.E.L. *DJ *Shiro Sutherland *King Kraken External Links / References *Scan2Go at TV.com ("Race Kingdom" episode) *Video of "Race Kingdom" at Watch Cartoon Online.com Videos Gallery Scan2Go S01 E34 Race Kingdom 001.jpg|Opening scene of Race Kingdom Scan2Go_S01_E34_Race_Kingdom_002.jpg|Scan2Go racers found in the race that takes place this episode. Scan2Go_S01_E34_Race_Kingdom_003.jpg|Announcer telling us about the race in this episode. Scan2Go_S01_E34_Race_Kingdom_004.jpg|Scan One! Scan2Go_S01_E34_Race_Kingdom_005.jpg|"I'm ready let's race," Kaz says to himself. Scan2Go_S01_E34_Race_Kingdom_006.jpg|Scan Two! Scan2Go_S01_E34_Race_Kingdom_007.jpg|All machines have their turbo programmed and ready to go! Scan2Go_S01_E34_Race_Kingdom_008.jpg|And now to the DJ / Announcer to start the race! Go! Scan2Go_S01_E34_Race_Kingdom_009.jpg|And they're off . . Kaz Gordon in the lead followed by Shiro Sutherland! Scan2Go_S01_E34_Race_Kingdom_010.jpg|Today's racers in the background and the machines coming down the first drop!! Scan2Go_S01_E34_Race_Kingdom_011.jpg|And they're off!! Scan2Go_S01_E34_Race_Kingdom_012.jpg|This is the first ever race to commemorate the Gesodobra Kingdom's 10,000th Anniversay! Scan2Go_S01_E34_Race_Kingdom_013.jpg|Neck and neck is is Falgor and Wlover, both evolved machines! Scan2Go_S01_E34_Race_Kingdom_014.jpg|In the middle of the pack are the remaining Team J.E.T members! Scan2Go_S01_E34_Race_Kingdom_015.jpg|Bringing up the rear are the final three racers, which includes are host King Kraken. Scan2Go_S01_E34_Race_Kingdom_016.jpg|A Note from King Kraken Gesoika. On this day, we lost a racer. This was supposed to be a day of celebration to commemorate the 10,000th anniversary of the founding of the Gesodorba Kingdom. Instead, it will be remembered as the worst day of my entire life. Scan2Go_S01_E34_Race_Kingdom_017.jpg|Episode Title! Scan2Go_S01_E34_Race_Kingdom_018.jpg|One Day Earlier . . . Scan2Go_S01_E34_Race_Kingdom_019.jpg|King Kraken, the day earlier, preparing for tomorrow's race . . . Scan2Go_S01_E34_Race_Kingdom_020.jpg|Over the finish line!! Horrah! Scan2Go_S01_E34_Race_Kingdom_021.jpg|Once again a personal best! But this is no time to be slacking off, we have a race to host and to win! Scan2Go_S01_E34_Race_Kingdom_022.jpg|Oh, Oh!! Could that be . . . Oh, Dear NO! The Princess! Scan2Go_S01_E34_Race_Kingdom_023.jpg|There are only two things in this life that your brave and invincible king is afraid of. One of the is raw jelly fish salad and the other is, well . . . Boom Uh? Aah! She's . . . Here. Scan2Go_S01_E34_Race_Kingdom_024.jpg|I really should be going . . . You're a loyal . . . tell her . . . I'm busy . . . Scan2Go_S01_E34_Race_Kingdom_025.jpg|There is something I must be doing . . . Goodbye!! Boom!! Scan2Go_S01_E34_Race_Kingdom_026.jpg|Boom!! Scan2Go_S01_E34_Race_Kingdom_027.jpg|Augh! Scan2Go_S01_E34_Race_Kingdom_028.jpg|From: Race Kingdom Scan2Go_S01_E34_Race_Kingdom_029.jpg|Aah! Hold me! Protect me! Scan2Go_S01_E34_Race_Kingdom_030.jpg|It's her! The Princess! May all we hold dear . . . Scan2Go_S01_E34_Race_Kingdom_031.jpg|It has been ages since last I saw you my dear King Kraken!! Scan2Go_S01_E34_Race_Kingdom_032.jpg|And the world does continue . . . Scan2Go_S01_E34_Race_Kingdom_033.jpg|My glorious and beloved Princess Octopusia Scan2Go_S01_E34_Race_Kingdom_034.jpg Scan2Go_S01_E34_Race_Kingdom_035.jpg Scan2Go_S01_E34_Race_Kingdom_036.jpg|I'm glad your race training went, so well, but . . Scan2Go_S01_E34_Race_Kingdom_037.jpg|Tell me, what does it mean to be King, your Majesty? To be King is to be number one, no? A King must win the confidence of his people by being the best so he can truly lead them. Am I wrong? Then that very same standard must apply to Scan2Go. Scan2Go_S01_E34_Race_Kingdom_038.jpg|The reason I've kept quiet about you putting everything on the back burner -- and by "everything," I mean your duties and me, your fiance -- in other words, the woman you will soon be marrying -- is because I wanted to let you reach your true potential as a racer. Scan2Go_S01_E34_Race_Kingdom_039.jpg|Gasp! OK! Ah, Let me see . . . I could, maybe, . . . Scan2Go_S01_E34_Race_Kingdom_040.jpg|I - I shall win the race, my dear, or . . . Scan2Go_S01_E34_Race_Kingdom_041.jpg|Yes, I will come in first . . . Scan2Go_S01_E34_Race_Kingdom_042.jpg|In the name of the warm sea of Geso and the great royal family, I pledge to you I will win or . . . Scan2Go_S01_E34_Race_Kingdom_043.jpg|It shall be my last . . . forever . . . I'll retire from Scan2Go racing! Scan2Go_S01_E34_Race_Kingdom_044.jpg|Wll, that sounds like King Kraken I know and love !!! Scan2Go_S01_E34_Race_Kingdom_045.jpg|Later that night .. the night before the big race . . Scan2Go S01 E34 Race Kingdom 046.jpg|Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Scan2Go S01 E34 Race Kingdom 047.jpg|Just get a hole of yourself Kraken you've seen the list of racers.entered into tomorrow's race and none of them are anywhere near the power and strength of a Scan2Go S01 E34 Race Kingdom 048.jpg|Gurao graduate. That is right! There are countless racers in the Scan2Go Universe but only a few who match Scan2Go S01 E34 Race Kingdom 049.jpg|the likes of a Kaz, Ryu, or Shiro! LOL!! Scan2Go S01 E34 Race Kingdom 050.jpg|Your Majesty, there are some visitors here to see you. Kaz: Yo! What's up Kraken? Scan2Go S01 E34 Race Kingdom 051.jpg|Finoa: What a relief, we thought we missed the deadline to enter the race. Scan2Go S01 E34 Race Kingdom 052.jpg|Kaz: How could we not enter a race hosted by our old buddy King Kraken?! Scan2Go S01 E34 Race Kingdom 053.jpg Scan2Go S01 E34 Race Kingdom 054.jpg Scan2Go S01 E34 Race Kingdom 055.jpg Scan2Go S01 E34 Race Kingdom 056.jpg Scan2Go S01 E34 Race Kingdom 057.jpg Scan2Go S01 E34 Race Kingdom 058.jpg Scan2Go S01 E34 Race Kingdom 059.jpg Scan2Go S01 E34 Race Kingdom 060.jpg Scan2Go_S01_E34_Race_Kingdom_061.jpg Scan2Go_S01_E34_Race_Kingdom_062.jpg Scan2Go_S01_E34_Race_Kingdom_063.jpg Scan2Go_S01_E34_Race_Kingdom_064.jpg Scan2Go_S01_E34_Race_Kingdom_065.jpg Scan2Go_S01_E34_Race_Kingdom_066.jpg Scan2Go_S01_E34_Race_Kingdom_067.jpg Scan2Go_S01_E34_Race_Kingdom_068.jpg Scan2Go_S01_E34_Race_Kingdom_069.jpg Scan2Go_S01_E34_Race_Kingdom_070.jpg Scan2Go_S01_E34_Race_Kingdom_071.jpg Scan2Go_S01_E34_Race_Kingdom_072.jpg Scan2Go_S01_E34_Race_Kingdom_073.jpg|Kaz: You wanted to tell us something? Kraken: Something? Uh . . . Indeed. I have a favor to ask of you, Kaz. Well, the truth is. I have a favor to ask of all of you. Scan2Go_S01_E34_Race_Kingdom_074.jpg|Kaz: Favor? Kraken: Well, yes, you see. Please understand this is very difficult for me to say. I, um, would like . . . Oh, how should I put this? Scan2Go_S01_E34_Race_Kingdom_075.jpg|Kaz: Whatever it is, just spit it out. P.E.L. Not on the carpet. Kaz: On second thought, don't worry. I'm pretty sure I already know what you want to ask us, and I can tell you right now, it's not a problem. Scan2Go_S01_E34_Race_Kingdom_076.jpg|P.E.L. Oh, we know! King Kraken Ah! then you'll -- Kaz: Of course! Scan2Go_S01_E34_Race_Kingdom_077.jpg|Kaz (continues) I'm happy to help one of my old Gurao buddies anytime. Kraken: T-that's great, Kaz! I'm so relieved you understand, and I want you ot know, I truly appreciate it. Scan2Go_S01_E34_Race_Kingdom_078.jpg Category:Episodes